


Did you forget?

by Jeshere



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but not for long, kind of a birthday fic, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeshere/pseuds/Jeshere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa shows up to swim practice and realizes he's all alone. Where is everyone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did you forget?

Nagisa skipped into the locker room to get dressed for swim practice. Looking around, he noticed it was strangely quiet.

"Where is everyone?" He thought to himself. Maybe he was early? Pulling out his phone, Nagisa looked at the time. 3:30 it read. 

"Huh. I'm on time..."

He chewed on his bottom lip. Maybe they were already out by the pool?

Nagisa quickly got dressed and ran out of the locker room.

 

"Hey Rei-chan-" Nagisa stopped mid sentence. No one was there. No Mako-chan, Haru-chan, OR Rei-chan. It was empty.

"B-But I know we have swim practice today. Rei-chan said he would meet me here."

But the boy started to doubt anyone would show. He knew Haru-chan was always the first one to arrive with Mako-chan following close behind.

Nagisa sighed and sat on the edge of the pool. Maybe if he waited a little longer they would show up.

So Nagisa waited. And waited. And waited.

Eventually he stood up and walked back into the locker room. Looking at the time on his phone again it read 5:00.

Nagisa could feel tears build up in the corner of his eyes Did they forget? Or- did they make other plans without him?

Grabbing his bag, Nagisa ran out of the dressing room. How could they do this to him? Leave him behind while they have fun? We-were they tired of him?

The boy ran home crying.

 

ヽ(･ω･ゞ) ヽ(･ω･ゞ) ヽ(･ω･ゞ) ヽ(･ω･ゞ) ヽ(･ω･ゞ) ヽ(･ω･ゞ) ヽ(･ω･ゞ) ヽ(･ω･ゞ) ヽ(･ω･ゞ) ヽ(･ω･ゞ) ヽ(･ω･ゞ) 

 

Rei finished setting up the decorations.

"Makoto-Senpai are you almost finished putting up the banner?" Rei asked the older student. Makoto smiled and nodded. "I just need one more piece of tape." He said, looking down at Haru.

Haru, with a bored expression, reached up and handed him a piece of tape. "Thank you Haru-chan." Makoto smiled.

"Drop the chan." Haru muttered.

Rei looked at his watch. 5:15.

"I think it's about time I call Nagisa-kun to come over." Rei said to the other students. Haru shrugged and turned away. Makoto sighs at him. "I think that's a good idea Rei."

Rei nodded and stepped outside and called Nagisa.

Nagisa was curled up in the blankets on his bed. His face was red and puffy from crying.

"Nyan. Nyan." The blond looked over at his phone. It seems he was getting a call. He reached over and grabbed it. It was Rei-chan! Nagisa's heart pounded. Should he answer it? Of course he should!

Flipping it open he put the phone up to his ear. "H-hello?" Nagisa answered.

"Ah Nagisa-kun. I'm glad you answered." 

"Don't I always Rei-chan?" Nagisa sniffed.

Rei made a face. "Nagis-kun are you alright? Have you been...crying?"

The blonds eyes widened. "O-Of course not! Don't be silly Rei-chan!" He laughed.

The other boy sighed. "If you say so. As I was going to ask, Nagisa will you meet me at Haruka-Senpai's house? I need to ask you something."

Nagisa's hands started to shake Maybe he was going to tell him he didn't want to be friends anymore. Or maybe he was going to brag to him about how much fun he had without him.

"Nagisa-kun?" 

Nagisa shook his head. "Y-Yeah of course Rei-chan. I'll meet you there!" He yelled slightly

pRei scrunched his eye brows together. "If you're sure."

"Of course I am. See you there Rei-chan!" And Nagisa quickly hung up. 

Rei closed his phone. That was...different. Nagisa never acted like that. He sighed and walked back inside. "Nagisa-kun is on his way. Is everything ready?"

Makoto walked out of the kitchen holding two trays full of food "Almost. Haru is finishing up icing the cake right now."

Rei nodded. "I'm thankful Haruka Senpai knows how to bake so well."

"He's really good at it isn't he? I keep telling him he should be a chef but he always tells me the same thing."

"What's that?"

Makoto clears his throat and talks with a bored tone. "To much work." Makoto smiles. 

"That's Haruka-Senpai for you. Is everyone on their way as well?" 

Makoto nods. "Most are waiting in the backyard for the signal to hide."

Rei smiles. "Good."

 

ヽ(･ω･ゞ) ヽ(･ω･ゞ) ヽ(･ω･ゞ) ヽ(･ω･ゞ) ヽ(･ω･ゞ) ヽ(･ω･ゞ) ヽ(･ω･ゞ) ヽ(･ω･ゞ) ヽ(･ω･ゞ) ヽ(･ω･ゞ) ヽ(･ω･ゞ) 

 

Nagisa was walking up the stairs to Haru's house. His heart was pounding. He was terrified. What if they kicked him off the team? Or tell him they don't want to be friends anymore.

He stopped and stares at Haru-chans house. His eyes landed on a person pacing back and forth outside. Taking a deep breathe Nagisa put on a smile. "Rei-chan!"

Rei looked up and spotted Nagisa walking over. "Hello Nagisa-kun.: 

"I told you to used chan not kun Rei-chan!" Nagisa huffed. Rei rolled his eyes. "Nagisa-CHAN would you follow me inside? I need to speak to you."

Nagisa started to panic. "C-can't we talk out here R-rei-chan?" Rei gave Nagisa a weird look. "Of course not. If you would follow me-"

"NO!!" Rei's eyes widened at Nagisa's out burst. "Wha-"

"Just tell you hate me already! Tell me you want me off the team, or you don't want to be friends anymore!" Nagisa shouted at him.

Rei stared at Nagisa in shock. "Nagisa-kun what are you talking about?"

"Y-you don't want to be friends anymore! That's why you and the others didn't show up at practice!"

The blue haired boy gave a confused look. "Nagisa-kun Gou-kun told us yesterday there wouldn't be swim practice. She had some things to do and we needed a break."

Nagisa raised his head. "Wh-what?" Rei smiled a bit. "Don't tell me you forgot."

"I-I guess I did..." The smaller boy covered his face.

"Nagisa-kun..you know I could never hate you...right?"

Nagisa nodded. "I know, but when no one showed up..I thought you all made plans without me!"

Rei shook his head. "No of course not we were-" He paused.

"What Rei-chan?"

"....Let me show you." Rei grabbed Nagisa's hand and pulled him inside. Nagisas cheeks turned red.

The house was dark. The blond looked around. "Um-"

In a matter of seconds the lights turned on and a group of people popped out.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NAGISA!" Everyone yelled out.

Nagisa's face lit up with joy and excitement. "Oh my god! I didn't-"

"Expect it?" A voice called out.

Nagisa turned and saw Rin grinning.

"Rin-chan you're here!" 

"Of course I am. I wouldn't miss a good party. Especially not one for a friend." Nagisa smiled even wider.

Rei grabbed Nagisa's shoulder. "Suprised?"

"Of course I am! But today's not my brithday. Tomorrow is.."

I know, but you always visit your family on your birthday so I decided to throw you a party before you left." Nagisa smile was shaking.

"I'm sorry for doubting you Rei-chan!" Nagisa threw his arms around Rei and hugged him.

Rei stuttered a bit. "I-It's alright Nagisa-Kun. Now why don't you visit with everyone who came?"

Nagisa pulled back and grinned. "Okay!" And ran off to chat with everyone.

 

ヽ(･ω･ゞ) ヽ(･ω･ゞ) ヽ(･ω･ゞ) ヽ(･ω･ゞ) ヽ(･ω･ゞ) ヽ(･ω･ゞ) ヽ(･ω･ゞ) ヽ(･ω･ゞ) ヽ(･ω･ゞ) ヽ(･ω･ゞ) ヽ(･ω･ゞ) 

 

After the party ended and everyone went Nagisa hugged both Haru and Makoto. "Thank you so much! The party was amazing."

Makoto chuckled. Of course Nagisa. Any thing for you." Haru smiled a bit and shrugged. "Anytime."

Nagisa and Rei waved bye to them and headed to the train station. 

"Today was amazing Rei-chan. Was this all your idea?" Nagisa asked.

"I thought up the party but Makoto and Haruka Senpai had just as much of a part in this as I did."

Rei and Nagisa stepped onto the train and choose their seats>

"Still Rei-chan. Thank you." Rei's cheeks turns a shade of pink. "O-Of course."

Nagisa leaned his head on to Rei's shoulder and yawned. Rei tensed for a moment but he relaxed after a bit.

Nagisa slowly slipped his hand into Rei's hand and laced their fingers. Rei's eyes widened and side eyed Nagisa for a moment. The blond was smiling with red cheeks.

Licking his bottom lip, Rei laced his fingers with Nagisa as well.

As the train went into motion, the two teens sat there hand in hand, with red cheeks with not a care in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Hope you enjoyed my work!
> 
> If you wanna chat my tumblr is rightintheanime


End file.
